we_are_daisyfandomcom-20200222-history
Amiibo
An amiibo is an official Nintendo device allowing players to unlock various in-game content, or modes relating to the character. amiibo were first introduced with Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS (in which Daisy was not playable). An amiibo depicts various Nintendo characters in 3D, however amiibo cards exist, showing an image of the character instead. To use an amiibo, you have to scan it on the lower screen of a New 3DS or on the squared space on the left of the Wii U gamepad. Amiibo can also be used with the original 3DS models but you’ll have to buy a specific wireless device, an amiibo reader, which takes the shape of a little white cylinder. The Nintendo Switch will support amiibo too. Daisy Amiibo On June 14th 2016, Nintendo confirmed there will be a new wave of Super Mario amiibo. Seven new amiibo will be released, and Daisy is one of them. A Daisy amiibo was one of the main goals of the We Are Daisy Group, and it is finally confirmed. Daisy and the rest of the Wave 2 amiibo will be released on November 4, 2016. However, Wario, Rosalina, Donkey Kong, and Boo have been released in October 2016 in Europe. Availability Design The amiibo is based off Daisy's Mario Kart 7 artwork, which was later reused for Mario Party 10 and Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash There are some small differences compared to the artwork though. Her dress opens straight down, while in the artwork her dress is more curved. This is due to the amiibo needing to stand upright without a stand. Daisy’s arms appear to be thicker on her amiibo in comparison to her artwork, while her dress frills appear to be thinner. Her face also seems to be slightly different from the artwork (but it is the case too for characters who need a high precision for their face, for example Peach). Finally, the colours appear to be a little bit different, though that could be a lighting effect. During the press conference of Mario Party Star Rush, Nintendo announced that the design may be subject to change, as her amiibo has to be mass produced. One error that can be commonly spotted in the prototypes of her amiibo is the paint around the jewel, the collar and under the daisy shape of the gloves often leaking into the dress or skin. Bill Trinen also commented that amiibo can take 10 months to even a year to create, which could explain the long wait between Super Mario amiibo waves. Compatibility Trivia * These amiibos may have been planned for longer. On the website of Nintendo of Japan, there were images of the Donkey Kong, Wario and Rosalina amiibos, only with a slightly different colour (see image). This could indicate that Daisy's amiibo may also have been planned for longer. * The image on the right is also an official image of the new amiibo line. It is interesting to note that Daisy is standing in the center of all seven new amiibos. * Nintendo of America posted something about Daisy's amiibo on Twitter on the 18th of June. The remarkable thing is that none of the other new amiibos were mentioned, not even in another post. This could mean Nintendo is acknowledging Daisy's popularity: * amiibo have been doing much better than Nintendo initally expected. * amiibo are often seen as collectible items by the fans, but this didn’t satisfy Nintendo because for them, amiibo are in priority a game complement, a way to extend the Nintendo experience. * amiibo are to date the most precise reproductions of Nintendo characters ever created. * amiibo, like the famous Pokemon cards, have a rarity, depending of the depicted character. Less popular characters like Lucina rarely get restocked, and are often sold at high prices by scalpers. This makes it difficult for fans to find them. * In the United States, a man known as Mariotehplumber who hates Rosalina and other female characters, bought an entire stock of Super Smash Bros. Rosalina amiibo so that none of Rosalina's fans can get them. He also has bought many amiibo of other female characters and rarer characters. * In the United States and Canada, the Daisy amiibo along with the rest of the Wave 2 Super Mario amiibo were available for pre-order on Amazon the day they were revealed at E3 2016, and out of stock less than one week after. Gallery Images For more: see the gallery Daisy amiibo.png|Offical E3 press image. Daisy amiibo close up.jpg|Daisy's amiibo at E3 2016 Daisy amiibo boxart.jpg|Boxart Videos Category:Navigation Category:Games Category:Merchandises Category:Amiibo